


Powerful || Stranger Things

by k1ttycast1300



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ice Powers, Post Season 1, Pre Season 2, Superpowers, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1ttycast1300/pseuds/k1ttycast1300
Summary: Something is going on with Will, but the only one who can help him isn't even in the same dimension as him. It just keeps getting colder around him.





	1. Prologue

~Prologue~

Will's POV:

It was cold, I felt fear creeping through me but I couldn't move, I couldn't make a sound. Something suddenly felt touched me, I don't know what it was but I was scared, I would have flinched but I was frozen by fear and I was stuck in my subconscious. I felt my body get picked up and something was taken out of my mouth. I still couldn't wake up but the things for people that had me were shaking me to try and wake me up, in the end, I didn't wake but they took me from the place I was, it felt like they were walking forever, but eventually they stopped and we went through this sticky substance, my subconscious shivered feeling it but not being able to show it on my body. Then it felt warm, I didn't feel the cold of the place I was just trapped in for who knows how long. My subconscious smiled feeling happy to be out of there.


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

Will's POV :

It's been about a week since I got out of the hospital after getting out from the upside down, I have felt off. I will get nauseous at random moments and my friends just aren't the same, Lucas and Dustin are fighting more than ever and Mike is just downright depressed over Eleven, I'm not much better but who can blame me, I did get kidnapped and nearly died in another dimension. I will run off at these random moments of nauseousness and I will usually go to the restroom because I usually throw up interdimensional space slugs. I haven't told anyone about this and I keep on flashing into the upside down, the doctors who know keep saying that I'm just having flashbacks, but it feels too different from then to be a flashback. I see things that weren't there before and I just have a gut feeling that it isn't and may never be PTSD that is causing me to see these things.  
I woke up shivering, I saw that I was in the upside down again, I sighed feeling slightly scared but more exasperated at the fact that I can't control it, I looked over and I saw a girl sitting at my desk with short curly hair staring at me, I did the one thing most people would do, I screamed. She looked startled but she stood and tried to get closer to me, I backed away with every step she took forward, "Will…" I stared at her with wide eyes, "H-how do you know m-my name?" she looked at me kind of like I was stupid, she rolled up her sleeve to show the number ‘011' printed on her arm, "Oh.." I muttered feeling very stupid. "Sorry Eleven, I didn't know what you looked like." I said sounding really lame, "It is fine.." Eleven responded, "Is there a reason I'm here?" I asked feeling very confused as to why I was in the upside down again, "I called you here, there is something wrong with you.." Eleven trailed off. I stared at her feeling more and more fearful by the second, "W-what's wrong with me?" I asked Eleven looked at me kind of sad, "You were here too long, the air has infected you, you can't be the same.." Eleven trailed off again looking at the ground as though she was a child getting yelled at by her mother, "So what is wrong with me, h-how have I been infected?" I asked feeling scared of the answer possibilities there were, "Y-you are like me now, you have abilities, but you have less control over them.." I was getting annoyed by her trailing off very often, I sighed, "So what can I do?" I asked feeling a little nervous, "I'm not entirely sure but I think it is something to do with the cold." she said quietly. I nodded feeling a bit better about the answer not being too life-threatening, "You will be waking up soon, I'll pull you here to practice your powers again soon."   
I sat up in my bed, I was sweating but I felt really cold, I turned to my alarm clock and saw that it was 3:00 AM, I fell back onto my bed feeling exhausted and out of breath. I really had to use the toilet so I stood up and left the comfort of my warm bed, even though it was fall and mornings weren't that cold I felt as though I had icicles hanging off of me, I made it to the restroom shivering. I used the toilet and I went to wash my hands I saw ice forming on the faucet, "What?" I said, completely baffled by this discovery. I looked down at my hands feeling confused, but when I caught sight of my palm there was snow resting in my cupped hands, I felt bewildered at how this was happening, it is only late fall, it shouldn't be cold enough for snow to form and yet there was snow on my palms. I stared at the snow in my palms bewildered, "H-how?" I mumbled, my teeth beginning to chatter, I took a deep breath which sent my body into more violent shaking from the chill that seemed to be filling the room more and more.   
I closed my eyes feeling my eyes watering from the low temperature, I shook and was walking in place to try and be quiet but keep warm, I opened my eyes and felt cold air touch the sensitive surface of my eyes, my eyes started watering again and I blinked which brought a small bit of warmth to my eyes. I looked up in the mirror after standing there feeling to chill for what felt like hours, I let out a small gasp of surprise, I didn't look like myself or at least how I'm used to looking. My cheeks were flushed as though I had spent an hour or two out in the snow on Christmas break, my lips had a bluish tint that looked unhealthy, my nose was bright pink and my ears were pink as well, my hands hand a bluish tinge to the fingertips and my hair was slowly turning a blinding white color. I stared at my reflection for a moment and blinked a bit but it didn't go away, I gaped at my hair while touching it tentatively as though it'll somehow injure me, my fingers run over it and it's even softer than my hair usually is. I lock eyes with my reflection and see my eyes becoming a blue color, they were glowing like fluorescents under a blacklight. I gaped at my reflection for a moment then I snapped back to reality when I saw blood drip down from my nose, ‘how will I explain this to my friends or my family' I thought feeling worried and fear creeping into my system as I wiped the blood from my nose, I wanted to test something before I thought about what I was going to do about my family. I walked into my kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard, I filled it with tap water and held onto it for a couple moments, I stared intensely at the glass full of water and waited, not even two minutes later had the water begin to change into ice and blood started to drip from my nose again, I gently put the glass down on the counter and stepped back from it wiping away the fresh blood, I watched as condensation began to appear on the outside of the glass as though it were magic, the ice in the cup slowly but surely melted back into water right before my eyes. I quietly walked back to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, my reflection was still weird. I began to pace trying to stay quiet, ‘what do I tell my parents?' I thought feeling scared, ‘Ugh! I wish this would just go away!' I thought feeling anxiety creeping into my thoughts and emotions, I looked up at the mirror again and saw the weird coloring fading, my cheeks no longer flushed and my nose and ears weren't pink, my lips weren't an unhealthy blue color and my fingers weren't blue either. My hair slowly faded to brown and my eyes returned their original brown shade, ‘Wow' I thought feeling worried but the exhilaration of having powers overpowering my worry as I wiped away the fresh blood once again. I concentrated and my hair changed to white and my-weird-looking-self was back, I concentrated again and everything went back to normal. I giggled feeling excited about this, this was something fun and it was like my own little secret. ‘Should I tell my friends or family' I thought for a moment with even more blood dripping from my nostrils, before deciding that I needed to train with Eleven before doing anything like talking to them about it, it'll be a secret between us. It was safer not to tell them, they could tell the bad men or I could hurt them from not knowing enough about my powers. I walked out of the bathroom and back to my room, I saw snow on my bed covers, I shook the snow off and went back to sleep.

~TimeSkip to the next day because I have nothing else to elaborate on~

I woke up the next morning, I remembered what had happened last night, and I went to the bathroom to use the toilet. After doing what I needed to for getting ready for the day which involved; using the toilet, brushing my teeth, brushing my hair, getting dressed and eating breakfast with Jonathan, I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I turned to the mirror and I concentrated, I saw everything from last night staring right back at me, the white hair, blue tinged lips and flushed cheeks, I was so enthralled with how interesting this was to hear Jonathan calling my name. I jumped when Jonathan knocked at the door, "Hey you ready to go Will?" he asked, "Y-yeah, I'll be right out." I called out to him, then I concentrated and I went back to usual boring Will Byers.


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Will's POV :

I hopped out of my brother's car and grabbed my bag which he handed to me, "Have a good day" he said, "I will." I responded and I walked over to my friends who were leaning against the bike rack, "Morning." I said smiling at them, "Hi Will." Dustin said with a smile as well making me feel like giggling, "Morning Will." Lucas mumbled sounding like he was in a bad mood, I looked at him worried but he just avoided eye contact, "Morning Will." Mike said giving a fake smile, he had a sad tone in his voice, no doubt he was thinking about Eleven.   
I felt a little guilty because I had spoken to her this morning about my powers and school, she told me that it wasn't a good idea to tell Mike that she was alive because she didn't know if she was going to have a way to get back to the Right Side up anytime soon. Mike must have noticed my guilty look because he looked at me with a silent question, "I'm sorry.." I mumbled, Lucas and Dustin looking up at me when I said that and Mike looked at me with a mix of emotions on his face but he finally decided to go with sympathy, "You did nothing wrong Will." he stated but he was wrong, "No, if I didn't come back, you would still have Eleven here and you would be happy, I know that you really miss her Mike, so I'm sorry for being the worthless excuse of a human being that you got back instead of a telekinetic friend. I'm sorry." I was in tears as I said this, I wasn't shouting, I was whispering this and my friends were looking at me with sadness and concern. I felt as though I was going to throw up so I ran, I ran to the restroom and I shut myself in a stall, I leaned over the toilet and coughed up a slug again then I was in the Upside Down. I went out of the stall and looked around, seeing Eleven sitting nearby, "Will, your power is showing. You need to get back to the Right Side up." she said, carefully sounding out the syllables, then I was suddenly in the Right Side up in the same spot as I had been in the Upside Down. I looked around quickly, seeing no one in the restroom with me yet I looked in the mirror I saw the white hair first, I concentrated and it turned back to brown as well as all the other features disappearing. Right after that happened and I wiped away the bloody nose Mike and Dustin and Lucas stormed into the restroom seeing me with a tear stained face and a bloody nose, "Will, I'm sorry, I didn't know that I made you feel that way and I just- I- I wanted to just apologize.." Mike ranted then trailed off. I wiped my nose again to be sure and sniffled then I felt warm tears cascading down my face as I ran over and hugged Mike who had begun to cry as well, Dustin hugged us as well crying with a forlorn look on his face as though he was remembering something. Lucas joined us as well with tears running down his face, we sat in the restroom just crying our eyes out and talking, even when the bell rang we stayed there not ready to face the unforgiving force that is known as our classmates. Occasionally someone would walk in but they would see us in a group hug on the floor with tears streaming down our faces and they would instantly leave to go to a different restroom. No one came to find us and no one was called into the office over the loudspeaker, they just let us be. When the bell rang for school to be out we got up and hugged each other once more before going to the bike rack to get their bikes and walk me to the pickup zone to wait for Jonathan.   
Jonathan and I were in the car sitting in comfortable silence with The Clash playing in the background, Jonathan kept glancing at me with a small bit of worry but otherwise, nothing happened. I felt as though he kept looking at me because of the tear tracks that I was too tired to wipe away, Jonathan broke the silence, “You okay bud?” I looked over at him with a slight bit of confusion washing over my features, “Yeah, why?” I asked feeling a bit confused, “I just- I just saw the tear tracks and I wanted to make sure that nothing bad happened at school.” he said, ranting a bit with a tone filled with worry, “I’m fine, these were happy tears.” I responded with a smile. Jonathan glanced over at me and smiled as well, “Okay, just make sure to let me know when something is wrong, ‘kay?” he questioned just to be sure, “Okay.” I said in a soft tone of understanding.


End file.
